


All Eternity

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Zevran makes a proposal.





	All Eternity

“You know,” Zevran said, lounging even more langurously on the bench beside him, his feet settled in Amell’s lap as though they belonged there, easily balancing on the narrow bench as though it was a chaise long, comfortable and easy. “I think I could watch you write those _notes_ of yours for all eternity.”

It was not extremely easy to apply filthy implication to the word “notes”, Amell thought. “Notes” was a fairly unassuming word, academic, dry, boring. Zevran growled it in the same salacious tone he might say _erotica_.

“All eternity?” Amell asked, setting his notebook aside and laying his hand on Zevran’s ankle, stroking it through the fabric of his leggings, already undressed as Zevran was for bed. 

“All _eternity_, my _dear_ friend,” Zevran said, closing his eyes and smiling. “Forever.”

“You won’t get bored?” Amell replied, leaning in closer, his notes set aside, his hands pinning Zevran’s hips on either side, and Zevran laughed breathlessly, leaning up and into his chest. 

“No,” Zevran said softly. “Is _sexy_, you know. You have a furrow in your brow, and you hunch over like little Chantry Brother, bite your lip, make your little writings on the page.”

“You find Chantry Brothers with hunch backs and wrinkles sexy, do you?”

“Only when they’re mine,” Zevran murmured, his head tipping back slightly to leave his neck free. It was an invitation, but one that Amell ignored for now, reaching up to play with the tips of Zevran’s hair, curling a lock of blond about his fingers. Amell could see the desire in his eyes, but it was more than a want for sex - it was a deeper want, so plain in Zevran’s face it made Amell’s chest ache. 

“Am I yours, then?” Amell asked. “For all eternity?”

Zevran stared at him, his lips parted, looking dizzy with the amount of focus Amell was putting on him. He looked frightened to answer, and then he laughed in that distracting way he sometimes did. “Well, so long as I get to watch you being so _attractive_, I...” He trailed off. The bluster faded. “I want you forever. For as long as you want me and do not grow bored.”

“I won’t grow bored,” Amell promised, and caught Zevran’s mouth under his own, kissed him soundly, felt the way Zevran’s body bowed and his lips parted, eager to allow Amell in, begging silently for Amell to touch him, hold him, have him as entirely as he wanted.

\--

“You think you could walk in a Chantry without insulting every Brother and Sister in sight, hm?” Zevran asked in Amell’s ear some weeks later, his arms wrapped tight around his chest, his breath hot against the back of Amell’s ear. “How long?”

“For you?” Amell asked. “Half an hour. Forty minutes, tops.”

“Oh, good,” Zevran said breathlessly, giddily. “Long enough for a wedding then, hm?”

Amell turned to look at Zevran, and then he grabbed him by the front of his armour, tackling him down onto the ground. Zevran cried out, and then laughed as he was pinned beneath the mage, letting Amell kiss his cheeks, his neck, his chest, his hair, wriggling his protest and making no attempt to gt away, not at all. 

“Grey Wardens can’t get married!” hissed Alistair. “And not to another _man!”_

“Just try and stop me,” Amell retorted, and started kissing Zevran’s hands instead.

“Besides,” Zevran said, “we need best man, yes?”

“You can’t-- Best man?” Alistair repeated, words and resolve both faltering. Zevran laughed.

Amell laughed too, and caught Zevran’s mouth under his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). Please comment if you can!


End file.
